Rouge
by KareO
Summary: Un pensamiento resbalaba constantemente por su cabeza. Ino masculló algo casi presa de un pánico nada frecuente en ella. Entonces lo dijo de un impulso, "Karin", y la aludida se volteó sin atisbo de emociones. Sin tiempo para pensar, plantó un tosco beso en los labios de la pelirroja.


**Para ArcanaMoon, pedido del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas . Siento la demora, de verdad quería hacer un buen fic. ¡Está hecho con cariño! (Acepto críticas y tomatazos)**

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

 **. . . .**

 ** _PARTE I: DESEO._**

Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas alrededor de su cama. Miró la hora que marcaba el reloj de su mesa, las dos de la madrugada.

Dio una vuelta más y se subió las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Ignoró a la persona que yacía durmiendo a su lado, que de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño ronquido.

El pelo se le pegaba a la frente, tenía demasiado calor como para conciliar el sueño. O eso se obligaba a decirse a sí misma. Malditas noches de verano.

Pero estaba inquieta. Llevaba semanas teniendo calor, ese que asfixia por dentro, el calor de la duda, del miedo y, por qué no, del _deseo reprimido_.

Se quitó el cobertor y se obligó a levantarse, ir al baño y mojarse la cara con agua fría. Observó agotada su reflejo en el espejo, continuaba sintiéndose extraña consigo misma. Una mezcla de angustia y pasión efervescente carcomían su cuerpo. Sin lograrlo trató de reprimir el duro y patético recuerdo de haber estado teniendo sexo con casi un desconocido horas atrás. Se le antojaba una situación ridícula. Había querido probar su maldita sexualidad, y eso no era propio de su actitud.

Pensó en _ella_ fugazmente. Pensó en su mirada altiva, que distaba mucho de aquella dubitativa que se ofrecía a sí misma.

Siempre se había dicho a sí misma que las personas gustaban de personas. Ahora toparse con la realidad de bruces probaba su férrea moral y sus miedos.

-Pero qué idiota.- Se susurró a sí misma.

Apartó la vista de su reflejo, sus ojos resultaban temiblemente acusadores, y llenó la tina de agua casi helada, para ir sumergiendo poco a poco su cuerpo. Daba igual que estuviese vestida con un fino pijama, daba igual que le diese una hipotermia ahí mismo, porque lo único que quería parecía ser entumecer su cuerpo. Dejar libre el deseo reprimido, no satisfecho con aquel hombre, y obligarse de nuevo a pensar que era pura pasión, interés por lo desconocido, un antojo, aquello que la abrumaba.

Pero aquella seguía siendo una idea descabellada, "curiosidad" era una palabra que no hacía justicia a sus sentimientos; era injusto, ella misma lo sabía, referirse a ese tipo de emociones por alguien del _mismo sexo_ como maldita curiosidad. Estaba siendo una verdadera hipócrita.

Hipócrita, se repitió mentalmente. Superficial e hipócrita, en contra a lo que muchos pensaban de su actitud desenfadada y narcisista, no era algo de lo que le gustaba que le tachasen.

Precisamente por esa malicia popular y, para qué negarlo, por el gusto que le tenía a cuidar lo bello, a veces se preguntaba a sí misma si no dejaría una impresión tremendamente equivocada en el resto de la gente.

La realidad es que ella era terriblemente insegura.

Hubo un tiempo en el que las miradas celosas y llenas de prejuicios de su infancia hacían que acudiese a refugiarse en la maldad. Pensó en Sakura, en todas las veces que había gritado a los cuatro vientos que tenía la frente más grande y el pelo más extraño del mundo. En aquella amiga a la que finalmente acababa acudiendo a refugiarse, casi en secreto, ya fuese con hoscas palabras o tímidos gestos de amistad.

No le gustaba para nada que aquel recuerdo le siguiese de vez en cuando, aun cuando ella había cambiado y, en el fondo, no querría dañar algo tan bonito como una amiga de corazón.

Cerró los ojos una vez tumbada en el agua, se deshizo de la coleta que cerraba su cabellera y esparció los largos mechones rubios por la tina. Suspiró y trajo los recuerdos de nuevo a su mente.

 _Karin_.

Karin alzando sus gafas, mirando soberbia, frunciendo los labios en gesto pensativo. Karin sarcástica, gritona, algo violenta. Karin concentrada en los manuscritos de la misión, su frente perlada de sudor, esforzada en su trabajo.

Al principio era mera _curiosidad_. Luego se fue fijando en detalles.

Su extrañamente brillante pelo rojizo, los destellos burlones y picarescos de su mirada, la forma brusca en la que jalaba su cabello hacia atrás cuando el calor abrumaba. El lunar en la parte trasera de su cuello, la curvatura de sus caderas.

La primera resolución de Ino ante el cacheo mental que hizo de la pelirroja fue que esta que tenía un atractivo indudable, algo llamativo y extraño, pues no saltaba a la vista una belleza exuberante. Pero sí cuando la observabas fijamente, anotó ella.

Pero el problema, el tensor de la cuerda mental de la rubia, vino después de compartir varias misiones juntas, cuando la curiosidad _llegó a más_.

Karin sonrojada por una larga caminata, portando una camisa con escote, regañando a Siguetsu por ser tan descarado y mirar directamente a sus pechos. Karin gruñendo de frustración y suspirando, concentrada en encontrar los chakras del enemigo. Su boca abriéndose ligeramente.

Y fue aquella vez en la que Ino imaginó cómo sería ver sus labios más de cerca, el lunar de su cuello más de cerca, acariciar su cabello, pasar una mano por su escote. Estar _cerca_...

-Cerca.- Musitó, acarició su piel fría, devolviéndose a la realidad.

Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y miró fija a la baldosa que tenía frente a ella. Hizo burbujear con la boca el agua y volvió a pasar sus frías manos por la cara.

Para cuando decidió salir del baño, él se había despertado con el ruido del agua cayendo a borbotones.

Estaba toda mojada, con el pelo pegado a su espalda, algunos mechones se rizaban en sus mejillas y hombros. Se quitó el ligero camisón y salió desnuda hacia su cuarto.

-Ino… ¿estás despierta?- Gruñó una ronca voz.

De repente, una oleada de vergüenza arrebató sus pensamientos. Qué diablos había hecho.

.

Takumi era un chico que había conocido apenas unas horas atrás, en un pequeño festival de la aldea. Ella simplemente erraba de camino al hospital, buscando el consejo de alguien, tal vez Sakura o Hinata.

Él vendía dulces en un puesto del lugar. Vio su mirada cargada de pena y rápidamente interrumpió el paso de la ojiazul para mostrar frente a ella unas pequeñas rosquillas glaseadas, tenía una sonrisa muy amplia y verdaderamente agradable.

Ino dio un respingo, pero apenas se asustó. Observó durante segundos la escena, y actuó mecánicamente.

-No, gracias.- Rechazó con un breve gesto de mano.- Tengo prisa.

Iba a continuar su camino, pero él de nuevo lo impidió. Ella comenzaba a exasperarse, su estrés no ayudaba a la hora de espantar a los moscardones que usualmente pululaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo el muchacho perseveró y agarró con delicadeza el brazo de la joven, habló de nuevo.

-¿Quién rechazaría un dulce? Te lo regalo, pareces algo molesta y… -mantuvo una pausa, estaba tanteando el terreno- no quisiera que lo pagases con tu novio.

Ella miró directa y fugazmente a los ojos del desconocido. Comenzaba a molestarse aún más.

-No tengo novio.- Contestó tajante.- Y me gustaría que me dejases continuar con mi camino.- Terminó. Quizá se había pasado de dura, al fin y al cabo él sólo estaba intentando ser amable y, como mucho flirtear. Cambió su semblante cuando el muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto, algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento.- Se apresuró a contestar la rubia. Él alzó la vista, aún apenado, tenía unos ojos expresivos y facciones masculinas.- Es que últimamente ando algo apurada.

El muchacho sonrió de forma tímida, para luego ir ampliando el gesto.

-Está bien, todos andamos alguna vez apurados. Soy Takumi.- Alzó una mano frente a ella a modo de presentación, su intención, decidió Ino, era amable a fin de cuentas.- Y estaré aquí por si vuelves y te apetece un dulce y algo de conversación.

Ino deshizo el gesto de molestia del principio, le dio la mano y la sintió cálida.

-Soy Ino, encantada Takumi.- Alzó un poco las comisuras de sus labios, en un intento de sonreír.

Se despidieron amigablemente con la vana intención de volver a verse. Ino continuó su camino hasta el hospital, pero ninguna de sus amigas, o por lo menos aquellas con las que podía compartir sus miedos, estaban a esas horas de la noche haciendo un turno.

Reflexionó un segundo sobre la dirección que habían llevado sus pasos. Amigas. ¿Quiénes? ¿Sakura, Hinata, Shizune? ¿Tsunade-sama, tal vez, sería mejor consejera?

¿Entendería alguien su verdadera preocupación? Ni siquiera ella aclaraba su interior. Mucho menos alguien de fuera lo haría, y tampoco estaba segura de que alguien comprendiese y no se escandalizase por los derroteros que llevaba su cabeza.

Se imaginó la respuesta de Sakura.

-"Estás loca", contestaría ella.

Hinata a duras penas conseguiría evitar sonrojarse. No es que fuese un tema tabú, pero las relaciones con el sexo opuesto no eran muy frecuentes y mucho menos públicas.

Existía una especie de temor al rechazo. A fin de cuentas, Konoha era una aldea tradicional, si bien se daba por hecho que cada cual podría vivir sus sentimientos conforme deseara, no dejaba de resultar extraño.

Tsunade y Shizune seguramente aludirían a este tono tradicional de los aldeanos y la incitarían a desechar la idea de su mente.

Sin embargo su pecho se hinchó de orgullo al pensar en lo ridículo que resultaba todo ello, si incluso las relaciones endogámicas eran algo común para la supervivencia de la línea genética de los clanes, ¿qué miedo podía perpetrar su inquebrantable fortaleza mental?

Tuvo un chispazo de realidad.

Su clan. Sus padres, sus amigos, sus superiores. Su clan.

Parpadeó y anduvo errática de nuevo. Se abrazó a sí misma, estaba desamparada.

Necesitaba desahogo, tal vez silencio, pero entretener su centelleante debate interior, donde pulsaban dos extremos: obedecer a sus impulsos o a la realidad. Pero ¿qué era jodidamente real? ¿Estaba siquiera segura de lo que sentía?

De repente merodeó por su cabeza el recuerdo de aquel chico… Había olvidado su nombre. Viró sobre sus pasos y se encaró a sí misma, dispuesta a terminar con su estúpido ensimismamiento.

Halló a Takumi cerrando su pequeño puesto. Bastaron un par de copas y dos miradas aturdidas para que aquella noche ella lo guiase hasta su casa y acabasen enredados entre las sábanas. Ino lo buscó frenéticamente, casi con violencia se apegó al moreno, cosida a su piel. Tanteó su musculatura, se ofreció entera a sus caricias, pero nada le hizo ahuyentar el deseo de tener otros labios susurrando en su cuello.

 _Karin_.

.

-Takumi.- Respondió ella a su llamado. Él apenas levantó adormecido la vista, su gesto era tímidamente interrogante.

-¿Hmm?

-Tienes que irte.

Sonó como un balde de agua fría. La decisión caló en los huesos de Ino y levantó una sospecha fundada en la mirada del joven, de una forma u otra, él entendió que algo andaba mal con la chica.

-Está bien.- Se mostró inusitadamente de acuerdo. Despegó las enredadas sábanas de sus piernas y se levantó poco a poco de la cama.

Ella lo miraba enmudecida, no se sentía obligada a explicar nada, tampoco ofendida ni agradecida. Había sido un error, no lo dudaba, pero el chico tenía una madurez que no había llegado a esperar. Era noble, y se sintió quizás algo apenada por echarle de forma abrupta.

Él se vistió con calma y sin pudor, cuando acabó dirigió una mirada de comprensión al cuerpo helado y empapado de la ojiazul. Era muy bonita, pero no era para él, eso lo sabía.

La abrazó suavemente y depositó un beso en su mejilla, Ino se mantuvo rígida y orgullosa.

-Supongo que no nos volveremos a ver.- Aventuró él, comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Lo siento… Yo…- Ella aún permanecía ensimismada, pero Takumi cortó abruptamente cualquier tipo de disculpas.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo.- Sonrió como había estado haciendo hace unas horas.- Quien sea, es muy afortunado.- Ella correspondió ligeramente con una semisonrisa y se despidió con un suave "adiós".

La puerta se cerró. Ensombreció su rostro, el pánico hacía bullir de adrenalina su cuerpo.

El golpe había sido brusco, el de su _verdadera_ realidad. Era espinosa, cruel y turbia. Se había engañado a sí misma.

 _Karin._

No deseaba a esa mujer, estaba enamorada de ella, y si enfrentarse a aquellos sentimientos había supuesto una actitud tan traumática e impropia, no imaginaba cómo sería dar muestra de ellos.


End file.
